


Michael Burnham

by mific



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Stars, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Michael against the galaxies.





	Michael Burnham

**Author's Note:**

> A portrait trying out QoR watercolours.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/dc0a/2v67a76bby9b9mqzg.jpg)

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/176338722905/michael-burnham-by-mific-archive-of-our)


End file.
